


Portals and Possibilities

by LibbyWeasley



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Kissing, Time Travel, jump drive, kasinara, post-season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 01:30:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20667086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibbyWeasley/pseuds/LibbyWeasley
Summary: Kasius was just enjoying his day when he is pulled through a portal and encounters FitzSimmons. Or, pre-season 5 Kasinara meet post-season 6 FitzSimmons with the help of a malfunctioning jump drive.





	Portals and Possibilities

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheQueenInTheNorth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/gifts).

> Happy Birthday Lou!! I’m only a few days late :)
> 
> This fic was inspired by Parallelogram by @blancasplayground. If you’ve ever wanted to see what happens when FS and alt!FS meet, you have to check it out. Here the jump drive pulls Kasinara through time instead of an alternate universe. 
> 
> Also a big thank you to Blanca for beta’ing this. No matter the universe or the ship she’s always there and I couldn’t do it without her ❤️

Sinara let her eyes flicker over Kasius. He really was unfairly attractive, even if he wasn’t really her type. Too intellectual and entirely too soft. They just wouldn’t work. Probably. He was busying himself with clipping at one of his plants, the tiny blades making precise movements as they cut through the leaves and stems. At least he couldn’t get in too much trouble doing that. 

Her lips thinned into a flat line after the moment of unexpected humor. It was strange how he brought out that side of her. Once the moment passed, Sinara relaxed and waited for him to comment on his work, as he inevitably would. 

But before it could come to that and she’d have to pretend to be annoyed or disinterested, a rippling pool of shimmering light appeared on the floor beside Kasius’s feet without him noticing. And then he stepped right through it. 

She blinked, slightly stunned at how quickly he had disappeared. She silently cursed herself for being distracted by him instead of adequately assessing potential threats. She didn’t even know which of their enemies had that sort of technology. The edges of the pool started to move, and, dropping the metal orbs in her hand in her haste to go after him, Sinara dove into the portal right before it closed.

* * *

Kasius looked around the bare, concrete walls and rolled his eyes in disgust. It figured that he would be kidnapped by someone who lacked all understanding of luxury. Certainly Sinara would immediately see to arranging his release, so hopefully he wouldn’t be confined for long. 

A sound from the other side of the room drew his attention and he took a step forward, but before he could determine what sort of vermin it was, Sinara came crashing down on him. Her frame was compact, but solid, and, as always when he got this close to her, he was mesmerized by the lean muscles under taut skin. He really needed to study her more closely. She was endlessly fascinating, but clearly not interested in his advances. Not that she’d seemed to notice them. 

“Sinara, what are you doing here? I thought you’d be arranging my release from this...prison.” He looked around, finally realizing that the starkness in the room came from the fact that it was some sort of laboratory. But that meant it was also full of chemicals and equipment. Maybe he could find a way to rescue them this time. That should be suitably impressive for her to take notice. 

Sinara didn’t speak, choosing to level him with a glare instead. 

“Right. Well, now that you are here you should be able to dispatch whoever did this.” He looked at her hands, expecting to see a dagger at the very least. “Where are your weapons?”

“I was in a hurry.” The voice was even, but her jaw was tight and the words came through clenched teeth, her eyes darting around the room. She finally settled on the spot he thought he had heard a noise from and she made a gesture for him to stay back. 

Grabbing a piece of glassware from the nearest counter, she hurled it across the room. 

“Bloody hell!”

That was an unexpected response. Today was getting more and more interesting. 

“Terrans?” he questioned out loud. But Sinara was already moving silently towards the other side of the room where a large work table and storage bins obscured the view. 

Suddenly a man popped up from behind the barrier, some sort of weapon in his hand. He looked weak and sickly, like all Terrans did. No wonder they couldn’t survive without his help. Behind him, a woman appeared. She was a much better specimen. He wouldn’t mind having her serve him. 

“Kasius,” the woman whispered. 

“Terrans? Kasius?” The man’s voice appeared shocked and his gaze froze on Kasius before color flooded his face and he took a step forward. “Does that mean —“

“Fitz, no!” The woman held out a steadying hand and the man paused, though both of them held their weapons tightly. 

Interesting. They knew who he was and feared him. It was good that his reputation preceded him. It should make the negotiations move more quickly. 

“I am Kasius and I demand that you release me.”

The only warning he had before the shots were fired was the way Sinara stiffened beside him. And then there was nothing.

* * *

Sinara dropped to the ground before she could be hit. Luckily her gamble proved correct. These Terrans lacked the killer instinct. Beside her Kasius seemed to merely be asleep, his breathing even. At least that would explain his temporary silence. By the time he woke up she should have found a way to escape. Keeping her eyes closed and her body still she listened to the frantic words bouncing back and forth between their two kidnappers. 

“I thought you said they were dead!” The man — Fitz — sounded irritated, which was not a good quality in a kidnapper. She’d have to keep an eye on him. 

“Well, obviously they are _now_. But they must have come from an earlier point on the timeline. Sometime before —“

“Oh, right. The jump drive.”

“But how did they get here? It must have been —“

“A malfunction. Yeah. I can’t believe Enoch convinced us to fiddle with alien technology and we actually brought aliens here.”

There was a shuffling sound and then footsteps moving away. 

Then more quietly, “I can check the settings again. We must have missed something.”

“Obviously!”

“There is no need to be so rude.”

“Sorry, Jemma. I’m just upset, but not at you.”

Jemma was the other Terran’s name. Fitz and Jemma. She didn’t know them, but they seemed to know who she and Kasius were. Sinara didn’t know exactly what was happening — jump drives and timelines weren’t her area of expertise — but these two were clearly a threat to Kasius and they would pay for that. But with Kasius safe for the moment she could bide her time and wait for the opportune moment. 

She waited patiently, silently listening for activity around the room and assessing any additional threats. But eventually, the activity ceased and the voices returned. 

“I think that should do it.” It was the man speaking again. 

“Are you sure we should send them back? I mean, we could just kill them now and save ourselves — or our past selves at least — some trouble.”

“Ah, no. I’m not sure it would even work, but we shouldn’t interfere with the past any more than we already have. Just in case.”

“Well, you had no problem hitting them with the ICER.”

“What? It’s just an ICER. I didn’t try to kill them, I just didn’t want to have to deal with them while we were trying to get this sorted. They did try to enslave my wife and kill my friends.”

“But Kree biology is different. They should be awake by now.”

Sinara fought the smile rising to her face at the man’s words, tensing as the voices came closer. But then a sound beside her worried her even more — Kasius was waking up. He moaned slightly, a sound that sent a rush through her, and then shifted. She tried to reach towards him, but his movements had already alerted the Terrans.

“Don’t move.” It was the woman’s voice again and Sinara’s eyes snapped open. 

“Sinara?” Kasius asked weakly, and this time she did reach her hand to him. Sliding her legs under her, she moved to her feet quickly and pulled Kasius up after her. 

“That is no way to treat me. I will see to it that Sinara tears you limb from limb. I am Kasius of the house Kasius. You should show more respect for —“

“I said, don’t move.”

Both weapons were now aimed at Sinara and she licked her lips in anticipation. 

The man stepped a little closer. One more step and she would have him. 

“I don’t care who you are.” His eyes were on Sinara, but his words were directed at Kasius. “We are going to send you and your girlfriend back to the past where you belong.”

The past? The word echoed in Sinara’s mind, but a second later when Kasius spoke it was clear that his focus was someone else entirely. 

“Girlfriend? Sinara isn’t my girlfriend. Does it seem like we’re together?”

The Terrans rolled their eyes and simultaneously started moving away, towards the door. The machine that had been silent the whole time was now spinning and glowing. 

Damn it. After all of her efforts to keep him safe it looked like she might have failed in her mission after all. If they only had seconds left together then —

But their time spent together hadn’t been wasted and Kasius knew what was on her mind without her saying a word. He pulled her roughly into his arms with more strength than she had anticipated and then their lips were crashing together in a frantic affirmation of life...and maybe something else. 

She bit at his lower lip, hard enough to draw blood and a moan from him, as she ignored the sparkling pool of light surrounding them. His hands squeezed her and then —

* * *

For the second time that day, Sinara’s body was tangled with his as they crashed to the ground. But this time was far more pleasant. For one, they appeared to be back in his quarters and away from those filthy, if somewhat intriguing, Terrans. But mostly it had to do with the fact that Sinara’s lips were still moving over his. That alone might have made the entire sequence of events worth it. 

She pulled back, surveying the room until she seemed satisfied. As soon as she relaxed he let his hands drift lower on her body before he froze. 

“Did he say the past?”

Sinara rolled her eyes and he was temporarily offended, before he realized that her hands were slipping under his robes.

“Well, I guess that means we’ll be seeing them at some point. Fitz and Jemma.” He said their names thoughtfully before a grin spread over his face. “I very much look forward to meeting them again.”

“I very much look forward to something more...pressing.” Sinara’s voice was low and seductive. 

Kasius turned his thoughts back to the far more interesting prospect of finally acting on his feelings for Sinara. The Terrans could wait. 

Sinara pulled away and bent down to grab the weapons she had dropped when they were kidnapped and he let his eyes move over her curves in a far more obvious way than he normally did. 

“So,” he said nervously. “Does this mean you _are_ my girlfriend then? Because the Terrans said —“

“Terrans lie.” Her words were short and they didn’t match the hungry expression on her face. “Come to bed first. Then we’ll see.”

“Right.” He followed her like he’d followed her for years. But this time he thought they’d have a much happier ending. 

And in the morning they’d have time to plan what they’d do when they saw Fitz and Jemma again. He wanted to make them pay...but also thank them for their part in whatever was about to transpire in his bed. Maybe he wouldn’t make them suffer too much. 

“Stop thinking,” Sinara growled as she pushed him on the bed. And for once, he was perfectly happy to stop thinking entirely.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
